Joke's On You
by Lover of Fiction-04
Summary: When the team travel to Gotham to stop a drug deal what they find waiting for them is anything but what they had expected. Should they managed to survive the ordeal then how will they cope with the after affects. First ever Fan Fiction so reviews would be really appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Robin gasped as the Jokers blade barely missed his torso; he flipped backwards and landed on a vent and watched as Aqua Lad ran at the Joker. Robin's hand flew to his utility belt reaching for one of his many explosive devices, but his hand clutched at empty air. He looked up in time to see Kid Flash bounce of the wall and Aqua Lad land on top of him.

They had been given a mission by Batman to secure an old run down warehouse that was suspected of being a drug zone. However being that they were in Gotham almost every run down warehouse in the city was a drug zone. However when they arrived the villains were already there, and not the small time crooks Robin had been expecting.

The Joker was now heading for Artemis who had only three arrows left. She notched one and warned the Joker not to come any closer. The Joker however was not the type of person who listened to kids and as a result went flying through the air as his face connected with Supper Boy's fist.

_That should wipe the smile off Jokers face_, Robin thought to himself, smirking. But the Joker was also not the type of person to just back down from a fight. He got up, laughing as he did so, and Robin felt a shudder travel down his spine.

"What's wrong kiddies, you really thought that would be all it took to knock old Joker off his feet", the Joker laughed again and lunged at Super Boy. Super who was on the edge of the roof stumbled over the edge and landed on the ground with a deafening thud.

Robin on the other hand did not see this as he crept silently through the shadows hoping to avoid the Jokers attention until he could reach his two possible unconscious friends.

"Aqua Lad, Kid Flash, you guys okay", Robin asked kneeling down beside them.

"I will be fine, thank you Robin", whispered Aqua Lad as he retrieved his water bearers.

"Well, I could really go for a double cheese burger, extra-large fries and chocolate milkshake right about now", came the speedsters reply. Robin smiled; Wally never failed to amuse him.

Unfortunately the Joker had noticed the three friends recovery and was now pining his attack on them. His hand darted into his jacket and pulled out what appeared to be throwing knives. With careful but quick precision he aimed then threw a volley of knives at the three boys.

Kid Flash dodged the knives with ease and sped towards the maniac, Aqua Lad however was a little slower to react but with help from Robin managed to avoid injury.

The Joker had now run out of knives and instead turned his attention to the red and yellow blur hurtling toward him. He stood calmly, waiting for the blur to get close enough for him to attack.

Robin realized the jokers plan before Kid Flash and tried to call out a warning, but Kid Flash was often stubborn and continued with his poorly thought out attack.

_Miss Martian bring the bio ship and get here qui_ck as you can_, _Robin thought.

_But what about the fire's, _she thought back.

_Zatanna will be able to handle that on her own for now, we need you here_. Robin ordered

Miss Martian obeyed, flying to the location Robin had given her. Not a minuet latter she heard a thump on the roof and made an opening, through which the one and only Kid Flash fell through.

"Hey there beautiful, he said as he slowly got up brushing himself off.

"Oh, hey Wally, what's happening up there"?

"Well Rob and the others are kicking the Jokers sorry butt", Wally told her, punching his fist into his open palm as if to reiterate the point. But since landing on the bio ship Wally had not seen the events that had occurred on the roof top and so was quite surprised when he saw what was happening.


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: Just wanted to quickly say thank you guys so much, thanks for the reviews and for the alerts. Also I will be posting every Thursday at around the same time in the afternoon until I am done. Sorry for the late post today.**

**Oh and one last thing, I forgot to put a disclaimer in last time, so here it is; I don't own Young Justice…but if I did, oh the fun I would have. **

Robin watched in panic as Kid Flash tumbled over the edge of the roof but was comforted by the knowledge that Miss Martian would be there, in the bio ship, to catch him.

He turned his attention back to the fight at hand and saw Super Boy pull himself over the lip of the roof and onto stable ground, as soon as he had gained balance he launched himself at The Joker.

Super Boy smashed into the Joker knocking him sideways and pining him to the ground. Aqua Lad cut of the water supply to the shield he had been defending himself with and sheathed his water bearers.

Robin grabbed a pair of handcuffs from his utility belt and walked towards Super Boy and The Joker hands cuffs at the ready.

"So I guess that means you think I'm caught", The Joker said nodding his head towards the handcuffs and giggling.

Robin stoped and knelt down, snapping the cuffs around The Jokers thin, pale wrists, he couldn't resist a taunt.

"I'm not guessing Joker, I know and now you're going straight back to Arkham, where you belong".

The Joker laughed hysterically at the comment and Robin sighed, dealing with mad men could be exhausting sometimes.

"I don't really see what's so funny about spending the rest of your life in jail Joker", Robin stated smiling at their apparent victory.

"Really", The Joker said raising an eyebrow, "I rather suppose that means you think you have bested me youngsters, that you have beaten me at my own game, but the truth is, I am the only one who will be doing the beating", The Joker laughed like the maniac he was and looked straight at Robin.

Before any of the team could react to The Joker's vicious words, thick, green vines burst through the roof and headed straight for the stunned teenagers.

Robin and Aqua Lad were the first to react, Robin Jumping away and Aqua Lad pulling out his water bearers to defend himself.

Supper Boy was caught first, a dozen or so think vines curled around his muscled body and lifted him away from The Joker.

Artemis was the next to get caught; she managed to hit a few vines with some exploding arrows but failed to see the long thin tendril that was creeping up behind her. It gabbed her bow and before she had a chance to react half a dozen of the think vines wrapped around her.

It was at this time that both Miss Martian and Kid Flash emerged from the Bio Ship, stunned to see that what was happening was anything but what Wally had previously described.

They jumped into battle straight away, Kid flash heading towards Artemis and Miss Martian taking to the sky.

The Martian girl was managing to hold her own, keeping the plants at bay with her telekinesis but didn't notice the mallet that seemingly appeared from the shadows. She was captured when it hit her in the head with more than enough force to knock her unconscious.

"Looked like ya needed a hand there Ivy dear", came a voice from the gloom. Robin turned in disbelief and horror as Harley Quinn stepped out of the shadows, mallet in her hand.

"Hey there Puddin', long time no see", she giggled and walked over to The Joker, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Robin wasn't sure if she had been speaking to him or The Joker, but he had no time to ponder the thought as another gang of Poison Ivy's vines rushed towards him.

He flipped over and around them, dogging to the side as he neared a wall. For a moment the attack lessened and when he looked to his right he saw why.

Poison Ivy's attention was now fully focused on Kid Flash, who, for lack of better weapon, was hurtling bits of rock and rubble at Poison Ivy's head. Apparently at least one of the pieces had found their mark and the angered red head turned her wrath on him.

Robin silently thanked Wally for the distraction, it was giving him the time he needed to sort through what weapons he had left.

He sighed as he saw the pitiful amount; there were four normal batarangs and two with explosive attachments, he also had one smoke pellet and his knife and grappling gun. Not the sort of extensive range he usually had, but now was not the time for complaining, now was the time for decision making.

Looking up at The Joker and Harley Quinn from his hiding place in the darkness, Robin made his decision.

**A/N: So there we are the second chapter, hopeful you all liked it as much as the first. As always reviews would be very much appreciated even constructive criticism. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry if this chapter seams a bit rushed, I tried to finish as quick as I could for today because on Monday – Wednesday I was on biology camp. It was pretty cool to, we went to a mountain and saw these awesome glow worms and so many other cool things but enough of that, on with the story! **

**Oh and one more thing: InvisibleNinja1234, I do watch avatar the last air bender, love it so much, so you can say KICKAPOW all you like, so thank you all for your reviews. You guys rock! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice…yet!**

Grabbing his grappling gun from his utility belt Robin sized up his target, knowing full well that if he didn't time this exactly right then he and his friends would all be caught.

Creeping closer through the shadows he saw Kid Flash go down as he was tripped for the second time that night, but he quickly recovered and Robin let out a breath of relief.

He searched for Aqua Lad and saw that the Atlantean was slowly being pushed back by Ivy's relentless attack, his water shield beginning to crumble around him. But a second latter Wally was there flinging rocks at Ivy once more.

Robin reassured him self in the thought the two could hold their own for now, until he could take out the biggest threat; The Joker. He knew that if the leader of the group was taken out then the followers would fall apart, at least that was what he hoped would happen.

Brining the grappling hook up to aim, Robin prepared to fire but a strangled cry caught his attention.

Kid Flash had been running circles around Ivy since the fight had begun but now she had used his greatest strength against him, growing a thicket of thorns right in front of him. Wally, going the speed that he was, was unable to slow down in time and ploughed head first into the sharp thorns. Before he could escape, vines carefully navigated the treacherous thrones and trapped Wally within their tight grip.

Knowing he now only had moments to finish the fight, Robin turned back to The Joker once again preparing to shoot, only to find that Miss Martian and Artemis, still covered in vines, were blocking his view.

_Damn,_ he thought to himself, _now what the hell am I supposed to do._

There was an enormous crash and Robin looked over to see Aqua Lad go down beneath what was once part of a wall. Green vines snatched him from the rubble before he was crushed.

"Oh Robin", The Joker sang out, "come out, come out, where ever you are". Both Harley and Joker cackled in hysterics.

"Yeah that is unless you want Mista J and Poison Ivy here, to kill your pretty little friends", as she said this she stroked Aqua Lad's face and earned herself a disgusted look from him.

Now it was Ivy's turn to torment him, "yes I wouldn't mind crushing your friends to death", Robin watched as the vines drew tighter around his friends, drawing out choked gasp's and stifled groans. The only one who didn't react was M'gan but this only worried Robin more.

"Or maybe I'll just poke a whole lotta holes in 'em til and watch 'em bled to death", whilst she said this huge thorns grew through the roof and aimed themselves at the struggling teens ensnared in vine.

Slowly the thorns began to move towards his friends and Robin could stand it no longer.

"Stop", his voice sounded stronger then he currently felt and in a moment of hesitation he stayed hidden in the shadows.

"I may be able to hear you but I can't see you little Robin, and if I can't see you then I'm goanna tell Ivy hear to continue crushing your friends tiny little lives from their tiny little body's". Ivy smiled and Robin heard his friend's gasp in pain once again.

"I surrender Joker", Robin practically shouted, jumping out of the shadows and dropping his weapons, "Stop hurting them". The Joker laughed, doubling over as his laughs became wheezes, it was a moment before he recovered.

"Well, well little Robin now look who's bested who, still think I'm going back to Arkham", The Joker teased as vines slowly trailed up Robin legs, tightening as they reached his thighs, but Robin had not given up just yet. After all Batman had always taught him to have a backup plan.

With speed to rival that of The Flash, Robin drew out two batarangs, throwing them at the Clown Couple. Harley Brought her mallet up like a bat and hit the batarang to the side, however the moment she hit it, the explosive device attached detonated and so she ended up flying backwards through the air as the blast from the explosion hit her.

The Joker, however, merely had to side step the flying weapon, Robin watched, slightly embarrassed, as it stuck half an inch in the wall beside The Joker and he turned to Robin simply smiling at his vain efforts. With a nod from The Joker the vines rushed up his body, constricting his movement completely.

Robin looked in the faces of his friends and saw the hopelessness there, Artemis looked like she had given up, Wally looked exhausted, Kaldur looked composed but his eyes betrayed his dread, Conner looked furious, grunting and struggling in the vines that held him and last of all M'gan who looked pale and still in a way that made Robin anxious that the mallet she had been hit with had done more damage than first appeared.

With an intense felling of fear he looked back to The Joker, who was now walking towards him that creepy smile still glued on his white painted face, batarang clutched in his still cuffed hands.

"I guess Batys didn't teach you as well as I thought, I would never had guessed in a thousand years that all I would have to do to catch the famous Boy Wonder was trap and threaten his friends", The Joker cracked, his insane giggle making yet another appearance ,"Truth is though little Robin, the only one I want to hurt is you".

**A/N: So third chapter, what did you think, good, bad or ugly! Reviews are as always greatly appreciated :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: chapter four up and running, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Young Justice. **

"Now how's about you give me the keys to these annoying cuffs, little Robin", The Joker was now centimetres from his face, his grin even more disturbing up close. But as intimidating as it was Robin was never one to give in, especially not to evil, psychopathic villains. So he just kept his mouth shut and looked The Joker in the eye, using his best bat glare.

When The Joker realized Robin was not going to answer him he sighed and began walking towards Wally and Artemis, tapping his knife against the metal hand cuffs that held him prisoner.

"I really didn't want to do this Robin, it's you and Batsy I want to hurt not any of your pathetic friends, but if you don't give me the key to these hand cuffs", he stopped, now standing in between Wally and Artemis.

"Then I will make those friends of yours suffer", as he said this he drew the blunt end of the knife across Artemis's cheek, then with sudden violence turned and slashed the knife across Wally's chest, careful not to cut any of Ivy's precious vines.

Wally, more out of surprise then pain, let out a small yelp as the knife opened a wound about 7 cm long across his chest. The wound was not especially deep and Wally had received worse injuries over his years of hero training but it still stung.

What stung worse however was the knowledge that he was being used to hurt Rob, being used to make his best friend give The Joker exactly what he wanted. And the worst part was, Wally knew that Robin would give in, he knew that there was no way that Robin would ever let his friends get hurt, not if there was a way he could stop it.

"Joker, stop", Robin shouted, his voice loud with authority.

"My, my little Robin, you almost sounded like Batsy then", He screeched with laughter, Harley and Ivy joining in.

"The keys Robin, Now", The Jokers tone was no longer playful but harsh and angry, "You know I am not a patient man".

"Alright Joker, if you just let my arms go I can gra-", Robin was cut off as The Joker punched him in the stomach.

"You really think I am just going to let you reach into your utility belt, let you grab a weapon and give you a chance to defeat me, however minimal that chance may be". The Joker laughed and delivered another punch, this time to Robins face.

Robin, to his credit barley even flinched when The Jokers fist collided with his face, just above the check bone. The wound was sore and would quickly bruise but the skin had not split and for that Robin was grateful.

The Joker nodded to Harley Quinn who bounded up and put a gun to Artemis's temple. Artemis drew in a startled breath but otherwise managed not to look too scared.

"Okay, okay Joker; the keys are in my left pocket at the back of my utility belt". The words had left Robin's moth before he had even realized what he was saying.

Grinning manically The Joker gestured to Harley Quinn once again and the gun was lifted away from Artemis.

"Thank you for your cooperation, little Robin, now how about you tell me where it is you hide that location transmitter". Robin was shocked, how did The Joker know about that, it was a device that he and Batman had devised. Built into his utility belt the device transmitted every second of every day and would show exactly where he was at all times.

Somehow the Joker had found out about it, however The Joker didn't realise that the device was near indestructible, the minuet the device went offline Batman would be notified of it's last known location and would be here within a matter of minutes, Robin decided he could use this to his advantage.

"I don't know what you're talking about Joker", Robin said playing dumb.

The Joker laughed and nodded to Harley who dropped the gun and ran at Robin, delivering a flying roundhouse kick that landed right on his solar plexus.

Robin tried to curl in on himself and gasped for breath but Ivy's plant held him tighter which only made it harder to breath.

"Really, well now that is a pity, but in all honesty Robin, I know exactly where that troublesome transmitter is, I just wanted to see you look scared".

The Joker grabbed Robins chin tilting his face up to his, staring into his eyes. Robin was still gasping for breath and so did little to fight off the mad man.

The Joker stood stock still for about thirty seconds, staring into Robins eyes then stood up straight, dusted off his hands, turned to Harley and Ivy and declared, "Robin, the boy wonder, is scared", he turned now to the team, "your perfect little prodigy was scared, in fact he was terrified, he, the boy wonder, who has faced so many enemy's before, who has survived so many battles, who has put so many villains in jail, was scared, of me, The Joker", The Joker turned, now facing Robin, who raised his head to meet the Joker eyes, "And for very good reason".

As he said this he raised his knife, let it catch a glint of light, then walked slowly over to Robin. "Now who wants to see me gut this bird like a pig", he raised his arms to the air, laughing hysterically.

"Oh, oh, I do puddin', paint the walls with his blood", Harley joined in laughing.

"what about Ivy dear, is it time for this bird to fall", he slashed the air with his knife, eager to get on with the show.

But Ivy looked more thoughtful, "maybe now is not the best time to kill the side kick".

Both The Joker and Harley Quinn looked at Ivy, mouths hanging open, shocked that the third member of their party didn't want to kill the boy wonder.

"What I mean is, why kill him just yet", Ivy tried to explain to her two crazed companions.

"Oh of course you want to play with the bird first, see him suffer, hear him scream, watch the blood leak from his body, oh Ivy dear that sounds positively gruesome, I am going to enjoy watching the bird cry for his mummy and daddy". The Joker was beside himself with laughter now.

"That's still not quite what I meant Joker", Ivy said tentatively, "what I mean is the information that this boy holds, like the encryption and access codes for all security worldwide, with him we could open every prison in every county and the identity of all league members, including Batman's".

Hearing this The Joker turned to Robin and smiled.

**A/N: okay so there it is, please tell me what you thought.**

**Oh and a quick question; I am having a little trouble deciding what to do in the next chapter, so here's my question, **

**If Robin were to be taken somewhere else would you like the young justice team to, unwillingly, go with him**

**Or**** should the team (not Robin) be found by the Justice League **

**Or**** should the team (not Robin) be used to send the Justice League on a wild goose chase. **

**Please tell me in your reviews. **

**Thank you. You guys rock.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so sorry my update is late, last week of school is the week of non-stop testing so I didn't have a lot of time to write .but everyone had really good impute for this chapter so that really helped. Thank you all so much! **

**Disclaimer: It's mine, mine, all mine! Is what I would say if I owned Young Justice. **

"What do you think Robin, sound like fun", The Joker smiled widely, almost looking like a child would on Christmas day.

When Robin didn't reply Harley spoke up, "I think it sounds like tremendous fun puddin".

"If you take me then you'll have the entire justice league hunting you down", Robin threatened.

Harley's face fell, "The bird brats right puddin, ain't no way we gonna avoid that do- gooder Justice League". She pouted and stamped her foot, bearing amazing resemblance to a child about to throw a tantrum.

"Don't you worry love, The Jokers always got a plan", as he said this he pulled Harley to his chest and kissed her forehead while caressing her cheek.

Robin closed his eyes in disgust.

"Batman is supposed to be the greatest detective in all of Gotham, so why don't we send ol' batsy on a treasure hunt", as he said this The Joker let go of Harley and pulled his knife from his pocket.

"That should give us enough time with you little Robin", The Joker advanced towards Robin his smile as sick and threatening as ever. "enough time to", the Joker put the cold, sharp, steel of the knife against Robin's throat, "extract", the knife slide down to his left collar bone, "all that", the knife slipped slowly lower now digging into his ribs, "precious", The Joker leaned over, his sicking red lips whispering in Robins ear, his knife sliding down, stopping beneath his ribs, "In-", the knife bit into his uniform, "-for-", the knife now pierced his tunic and he could feel the metal touching his skin, "-ma-", the knife was no longer just touching his skin it was now sinking beneath it, "-TION", with a shout and violent shove the knife plunged fully into Robins ribs, twisting as The Joker threw his head back and laughed.

Robin clenched his teeth and squirmed in the vines grasp, trying desperately to not give The Joker the satisfaction of seeing his pain. From behind him he could hear Wally and Artemis screaming at The Joker, begging him to stop. He could hear Kaldur trying to reason with him and Conner was growling and struggling, like cage a caged animal, he did his best to focus on these things rather then the terrible pain exploding over his ribs.

"Joker, please, why are you doing this"? Kaldur shouted in an attempt to distract The Joker from his prey. Being leader of the team Kaldur felt responsible for their current situation and the pain Robin was currently being subjected to, so he was desperately trying to think up a way for them to escape, unfortunately there were not many options.

Of course there was Zatanna but she was currently helping to put out several fires that had sprung up around Gotham, courtesy of The Joker, not only that but she was also the newest member of the team and the most inexperienced, she would not be able to do much in a fight against The Joker.

Adding that with the fact that since Miss Martian was still unconscious so they had no way to contact her, Kaldur just had to hope that she would notice the sudden break of telepathic contact and call the league.

"Why, why", The Joker turned his head to the side raising his eyebrows and paused for a moment to think, Giving Robin a moment to catch his breath.

"I will tell you why, Fish Boy, I do this, the murdering, the torturing, the terrorizing, I do it all, just because I can". He smiled, resumed his work and his trade mark laugh soon followed.

Robin shut his eyes once more against the pain thinking to himself, _Batman will come, he will save us, Batman will come, soon, any minuet now, he will come._ Repeating this mantra to himself over and hoping, hoping that would make it real. 

Robin was on the verge now; he knew he could not hide his pain for much longer. The Joker seamed to sense this and began to pull the knife, ever so slowly, out from Robin horrific wound. Unbelievably this only hurt more.

Then with a nauseating squelch the knife came free and blood gushed over his tunic.

"look at it go, Harley dear, just like a water fall", The insane jester held his equally as mad girlfriend around the waist, gesturing to the gaping wound he had inflicted upon Robin.

"Joker, as much as I have enjoyed your little show we need to get moving, it would not have escaped the Justice League notice that the brats haven't made contact in awhile, we leave whilst we still have the chance", Poison Ivy suggested.

"Oh Ivy you spoil sport, but i guess you are right, alright then kiddies who wants to be the first one rescued". When no one spoke up The Joker sighed, "Gee don't all jump at the chance, fine then i'll pick who stays".

The Joker came to stand in front of the line of heroes, taking a deep breath he began to chant.

"Eenie meenie miney mo, catch a hero by the toe, if he screams don't let him go, eenie meenie miney mo"! He laughed as his finger landed on Aqualad.

"How fitting that the leader is the one to stay behind", The Joker laughed.

"Alright then girls, lets get goin'", at his command Ivy grew another bunch of vines but these ones were, thinner and had small flower pods attached to them, Robin could guess what was inside them.

Now it was Ivy's turn to laugh and she did do with a passion, spreading her arms dramatically and realizing the gas contained within the pod, The Joker and Harley joined in.

Robin held his breath and watched as his friends did the same but either way the all knew it was futile, so Robin decided to go for one last threat.

"You won't get away Joker, you won't escape", he cough the gas beginning to affect him.

The Joker leaned over to Robin's ear, tracing his finger along the injury he had created causing the boy to flinch, whispered, "But Robin, I already have".

**A/N: again I am sorry this chapter is late but I am on holidays now so hopefully I will be able to write longer chapters and update more frequently. Hope you liked this chapter, please as always review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Alright next chapter, thank you for your reviews, they really make me feel like I'm doing something that isn't just procrastination. Please enjoy!**

Zatanna had just finished putting out the fires that had spread around Gotham. It had taken a good hour after M'gan had left and she was utterly spent.

_Hey guys I've finished with the fires, how's everything going on your end._ No reply.

Zatanna pressed the com-link in her ear but received only static. She looked towards the direction in which she had seen Miss Martian fly the bio-ship.

Trying not to panic she began to walk in that direction, paying only mild attention to the shouts of thanks she received as she walked by survivors and fire crews.

As she got closer she began to make out an orangey glow over the top of an old factory.

_Hmmm,_ she thought to herself,_ I didn't think it was dawn already._ Glancing down at her phone she saw the time. _11:45 no way, I knew it was ne were near daytime yet. _But as realized this she wondered what the glow could be.

She squinted her eyes and could just make out a thin trail of smoke rising from the glow. Panic started to weave its way back into her mind as she made sense of the situation.

She had lost contact with her team, she could see fire coming from their last know location and Miss Martian had been called to help them. Obviously there had been some kind of trouble otherwise they wouldn't have called M'gan for backup.

_But what sort of trouble could they get from a couple of drug dealers_, Zatanna wondered, _it should have been an easy mission._

With an urgency she didn't have before, Zatanna started to run towards the glowing horizon. But running was not fast enough for her.

"Etativel", she called and began to fly over the city buildings. As she drew closer the fire grew larger and soon she could feel the heat of it.

With a small stumble that hinted at her exhaustion she landed, the heat and light of the blaze making her shield her eyes.

"Erif siht tuo tup retaw", she called and localized rain began to fall, slowly putting out the fire. Through the smoke and rain a figure started to take shape, when she saw it Zatanna summoned another spell.

"Erif siht yortsed dniw, and a cold wind knocked her off her feet. Exhausted and struggling to stand Zatanna raced over the prone figure.

"Oh, no, please no", she whispered kneeling beside him.

"Kal, Kaldur, please answer me", she bowed her head over his chest and shook him, willing her friend to wake up.

"Retaw ni mih esuod", her voice came out hoarse but the spell worked and water poured onto Kaldur's unconscious and he stirred.

"Kal, oh my gosh, Kal your alright".

"Zatanna, what are you doing here", Kaldur looked confused, sitting up he rubbed his head.

"Kaldur, where is everyone else, what happened here", Zatanna, one hand on Kal's shoulder, eyes begging for a simple answer.

"Please, tell me they're okay".

Kaldur hung his head, unable to look her in the eye, "Zatanna I am sorry but The Joker he…he took them". Zatanna gasped, recoiling in shock.

"The Joker… but, but I though this mission…it was supposed to be about catching drug dealers…The Joker…he should be in Arkham", her hands covering her moth she looked around, finally noticing the blood scattered around the roof top.

"We must call the Justice League, they may be able to find The Joker before he can do any more damage", Kaldur said as he tried to stand.

"You stay here Kal, I call the League, where is the bio-ship".

Kaldur pointed and Zatanna, despite her exhaustion, ran in that direction. Entering the bio-ship she grabbed the comlink and called the mountain.

"Zatanna to Mount Justice, Zatanna to Mount Justice, please someone come in".

"Black Canary to bio-ship what's the situation".

"Canary, please we need help, you have to bring the whole league, everyone, please Canary hurry", Zatanna tried to remain calm but was failing.

"Whoa, whoa, Zatanna calm down, what happened"?

"It's The Joker he's got the team, please Canary, hurry", she could no longer hold it in, tears streamed down her cheeks as images of Robin and the team at the mercy of the Clown Price of Gotham terrorized her mind.

"Hold on Zatanna, we're on our way".

On The Other Side of Gotham

Robins head was pounding, his body aching and his hope of escape fading. He knew that he was in a car, probably the boot, but he had no idea where he was headed.

He knew his friends where in there with him but they were all unconscious. He knew there was no way for him to escape his bindings, he was hog-tided, his ankles tided to his wrists in the most painful way.

He hoped that Kaldur had been found by now, he had no clue as to how long he had been travailing in the boot of the car but he knew it would take long for the fire to affect Aqua Lad.

A terrifying sound broke through the silence of the darkness and chilled Robin to the bone.

"Harley dear, this was the best idea ever".

"Sure is Puddin".

"Joker, do not forget whose idea it was, given the chance you would have simply killed the boy and cut him into tiny pieces".

"I am aware of that Ivy and so very glad you stopped me before I could, this really is going to be such a treat, I'm even think' in of sending Batsy updates every day".

"That sure would make him angry mistha J".

"You bet it would, Harley dear".

Robin felt panic creep into his system and began to, pointlessly, struggle.

"Did ya hear somthin' mistha J".

"I think our little bird might be awake, I just check on him".

Robin stilled as light flooded the darkness, he heard a hissing sound and a greyish fog surrounded him. He held his breath, trying not to breath in the mysterious fumes but knew it was a futile attempt.

"Don't worry little Robin, sleep for now, regain your strength, your going to need it".

**A/N: now things are gonna get more and more exciting from here on in, so hold onto your seats, next chapter will be up in a weeks time**

**(Hopefully)**

**Reviews as always please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ummm, hey guys… can I just say how ****_sorry _****I am for the late post. I had planed to have it updated ages ago but well life kinda got in the way. I won't bore you with more excuses but I will hope that you enjoy this chapter. **

When Robin next opened his eyes he thought he had woken up in hell. Set on the walls were torches, the flames dancing in an eerie way, the floors and walls and even parts of the ceiling had dark, splotchy stains that, from a distance, resembled something close to oil, though Robin knew that's not what they were.

He was in the center of the room, strapped to a large wooden chair. The leather bands biting into his flesh, causing angry red marks. His gloves, cape, boos and utility belt were nowhere to be seen making him feel vulnerable and anxious. He was glad to however that he could still feel his mask firmly attached around his eyes.

A small groan made him whip his head around looking for the source. But the sound came from behind him, the chair blocking his view. The groan sounded again and Robin recognized the tone.

"M'gann, is that you, are you okay?"

"Robin, what is going on, where are we?", he could hear the note of terror in her voice and did his best to reassure her.

"M'gann it's going to be alright, we'll get out of this I promise, can you use your telekinesis to get us out of these chairs".

M'gann was about to reply but another voice interrupted her.

"No, actually she can't, I had heard about little Miss Martian's powers so I made quite sure there would be no way she could use them", he smiled and stood behind Robin's chair making Robin tense.

"Wouldn't want you kiddos leaving before we had the chance to play now would we", as he said this he spun the chair to face Miss Martian and the rest of his friends.

Both M'gann and Robin were shocked at what they saw, Miss Martian's head was covered in a thick green goo which Robin could only assume was her blood but worse then that there was a metal contraption with wires and cables linked to, connected to a large machine to her right.

Miss Martian was shocked to see Robin's injury's, his whole left side seemed to be covered with blood, he had bruises and small cuts all over his arms and his cape, gloves, boots and utility belt were gone.

A groan caught their attention and the looked left the see Artemis groggily shaking her head.

"Oh goody just to more to go and then the fun can start", as The Joker said this he rubbed his and together and smiled gleefully.

"wouldn't want your friends to miss out on the show now would we Puddin'", Harley waltzed through the door, a bucket in each hand.

"Why wait Puddin', no time like the present", she smiled passing one bucket to The Joker.

"You're absolutely right Harley dear", and in perfect unison they threw the buckets of water on the unsuspecting victims.

Kid Flash and Superboy woke, spluttering and gasping in both shock and fear as they realised their surroundings.

"Now we can _really_ get the party started", The Joker and Harley both began a laughing crescendo that echoed around the dungeon like room.

Sighing Robin closed his eyes and hoped Batman would find him soon.

It was his fault, he was the one who had sent the team on the mission to Gotham and now the Joker had them and it was all his fault.

On the inside Batman was a tsunami of emotion but on the outside he remained stoic as ever, pacing around the roof top searching for clues, leads, a note anything that would help him find the Joker and the team.

As if she could read his mind Black Canary approached Batman and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and putting an end to his restless search.

"It's not your faults Batman, you weren't to know".

"Don't, Canary, just don't, it happened because I sent them here, therefore it's my fault".

He shrugged her hand of his shoulder and walked aimlessly around the roof top once again searching for what he knew was not there.

The Joker had been thorough, careful enough not to leave any clues as to his whereabouts and disturbed enough to leave sufficient evidence to tell Batman almost exactly what had happened and how Robin had been hurt. Badly.

Batman knew that The Joker would make contact, he knew The Joker would want to 'play a game' and he knew that The Joker would have no qualms about killing any of those kids.

Which was why he, Batman, would have to save them.

"Batman there's nothing we can do here, it might be best if we return to base have a discussion-"

"Discussion, Canary by the time the league has finished _discussing _things the team may already be dead, you can go back and discuss things if you want but_ I_ am going to search for them", Batman already had his grappling hook out, preparing to fly off into the night but Black Canary stopped him.

"You can search all you want Bruce but you won't find them, we both know that, save your energy for when Dick really needs you", Batman didn't so much as glace over his shoulder as he took off into the Gotham night sky.

**A/N: how was that guys, worth the wait, I hope so. I'm not sure if Black Canary knows Batman and Robin's identity in Young Justice but that last part just felt right so I wasn't going to change it. **

**Oh and what did you guys think of the latest episodes for season 2. I think things are defiantly getting better, in fact season 2 is almost tolerable. **

**As always reviews please, cause I would love to hear what you guys think about both my new chapter and the new episodes. **

**Thanks guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am really sorry I haven't updated in what feels like ages but I lost my usb but I found it a few days later so crisis averted! We have reached the part which you have all been waiting for…so I hope you enjoy it. (this chapter is a little longer to make up for the week I didn't post)**

"C'mon little Robin smile for the camera", The Joker adjusted the lenses bringing the focus in so that the whole room could be seen.

"We wouldn't want Batman to think I wasn't treating you right", he smiled as he finished fiddling with the camera.

"Oh Harley would you be a drear and bring me the little present I prepared for the super boy",

"Sure ting pudding", Harley giggled and ran from the room.

The Joker walked over to Robin, smiling gleefully. When he reached the boy wonder he spoke.

"Who is Batman"? The Joker stared his face to close to Robins for comfort but the boy wonder said nothing.

"It's an easy question little bird, in fact if you tell me I'll let you and your all friends go", Robin couldn't help but scoff at the jokers last comment, letting them go was the last thing on the Jokers mind. The Joker grew more frustrated as the time passed in silence until finally robin thought he would explode.

With a growl, more animal then human, the Joker grabbed Robins arms digging his finger nails into Robins soft flesh, he leaned in and whispered so no one else heard.

"You _will_ break, little Robin, and you _will_ tell me Batman's identity, the whole leagues in fact, and when you do…well let's just say it's your choice as to how long your pain lasts". He realised Robins arm and Robin realised the breath he didn't realise he had been holding.

Clapping his hands the Joker rose, straightening his back and stretching his arms above his head.

"so what now puddin'", Harley asked from across the room.

"Well Harley dear, I thought we could play a little game with our guests".

"Ohh, oh, can I beat him to a pulp mista J, please".

"Sorry Harley but this kind of game involves ALL our guests", smiling wickedly, he bent down and started to undo the straps that held Robin in place. As soon as his legs were free Robin kicked up, hitting the Joker in the chin.

Not a moment later Robin realised the stupidity of the action but could not bring himself to regret it. Even when the Joker back handed him across the face so hard he nearly blacked out.

The minuets in which the rest of his body was realised Robin relaxed, letting the Joker believe he was out of it, he let the Joker pick him up and put him over his shoulder then in one swift movement he acted.

The joker cried out as Robin hit the back of his neck on one of the many pressure points Batman had shown him. Then, as he jumped down from the Joker he lashed out with a kick to the gut. But he was off balance and his side wound hindered him.

The Joker used this to his advantage, delivering a quick punch to his side, laughing as Robin fell grunting in pain. Robin tried to get up but the Joker delivered another punch, this one landing on his temple, and Robin was out of the fight.

The team had watched in absolute horror as their friend was helplessly beaten around then picked up and carried out the door.

A few moments later the Joker reappeared, holding in his hand a small black box. The box cupped in his hand the Joker advanced on super boy. The team didn't need to see the inside of the box to know what it contained. When the Joker opened the box, inches from Conner's face and his grunts of pain confirmed what they already knew.

"Poison Ivy dear, give us a hand here", thick vines undid the bindings on Conner and before he had the chance to fight back they closed around him. The Joker and Poison Ivy walked out of the room being careful to keep the box as close to Conner as possible.

About ten minutes later they both returned, The Joker holding what looked to be a remote in his hand.

"Now kiddies, how about we watch a little telly", he smirked and pressed a button on the remote causing a holographic projection to appear in front of the teenagers.

In the projection they saw Robin tied down to another chair not unlike the one he had previously been in. The major difference was Conner; he was trapped in what appeared to be a normal glass case except for the slingshot like contraption that was placed between Conner and Robin.

"Hey, mini heroes, wakey wakey, we're supposed to be playing a game remember", the Joker was speaking through a microphone which no doubt lead into the other room.

Slowly Robin and Conner began to stir.

"That's better, now here's how you play the game, it's quite simple really", he gestured to the contraption in front of Conner. "In a few minutes I will activate that will contraption and if you don't grab it, it will fire a whole bunch of painful little knives at bird boy", he put the microphone down and picked up a switch box, laughing he pressed it.

Robin had never been happier then right at this moment that superboy had super strength and reflexes. He had heard the click of a mechanism releasing and had closed his eyes preparing for the worst but superboy, with reflexes better then catwoman, had caught the handle and stoped the device from sending _'painful little knives'_ his way.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I say minutes, opes, I meant seconds", he laughed manically then continued talking. "There may have been one other detail I forgot to mention", he paused, turning to look at the team, as if he were trying to create suspense.

Robin heard another click, this time sounding from above, and he looked towards the top of superboy's glass prison. There dangling above his head was a tennis ball sized green glowing object. The whole team knew what it was but the Joker decided to elaborate further.

"Oh that's right, I remember now, for every minute you hold onto that handle and stop my machine from firing, that small chunk of kryptonite will inch closer and closer to you, making you weaker and weaker until you can't hold on anymore".

The crazed clown cackled and turned to the team.

"And do you know what happens after that", he looked at the team as if expecting them to answer.

"I said, do you know what happens after that", he walked up to Wally and struck him across the face.

"Answer me, or I swear I will kill someone right now", The Joker shouted and spat in Wally's face. Wally, however remained calm and impassive, refusing to let his emotions show he answered.

"The mechanism will release and those knives will bury themselves in Robin's body, causing him terrible _pain_", he emphasized the last word, almost spitting at the Joker as he said it.

"Yes he will be in, absolute, deliciously horrible pain", the Joker licked his lips as though he was hungry and Robins pain was his food.

They all turned back to the screen as they heard a pained gasp. Conner was struggling to hold on as the kryptonite got closer and closer. The pain was clearly etched onto his face and the whole team, robin included, knew that Superboy would not be able to hold on for much longer.

Superboy, also knowing this, looked to Robin. Unable to speak through the strain of holding on he tried to apologize using his eyes. Robin could clearly see the look of regret and pain in Superboy's eyes and mouthed, 'it's okay', before the mechanical click echoed around the room the sound brining dread and resignation to all present.

The next sound they heard was the scream torn from Robin's throat. Although he had been prepared for the pain it was worse then he could ever have expected.

As Robin screamed the joker laughed, the sounds mixing into a crazy symphony of pain, fear and sickening enjoyment, it was enough to make the team want to throw up.

"And", the Joker spun on his heel and turned back to the screen, pointing to the flashing red dot in the right hand corner of the screen.

"I'm recording every minute of his delightful pain", he turned back to the team, addressing them all equally.

"What do you think _team_, will the league like my little present", laughter filled the dark, spacious dungeon and bile filled the teams throat at the thought of even more people, especially Batman, seeing Robin in pain.

**A/N: well, what do you think. I didn't want to go with the usual ways of hurt and I tried really hard to come up with something original. Thank you guys for being so patient and I hope this chapter was worth the wait. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay can I just start off by saying sorry. I mean I am really sorry. It has been ages since my last update and I feel really bad. I just hit a rough patch in life, as we all do, but now I'm back on track, hopefully. However I am also back at school and I have a job, so updates might be a little more unpredictable because of assignments, work, and small amounts of social life. Anyway sorry again for taking ages to put this up and I really hope you enjoy.**

Black Canary jumped as she the familiar beeping of the league communicator and scrambled to the control panel, hoping against hope it would be Batman calling to tell her he had found the kids and was returning to base. However instead of the screen filled with the black of Batman's cowl it was bursting with tight red and smudged white.

Black Canary, unintentionally, took a step back as the face of the Clown Prince of Gotham laughed. She was baffled as to how he could have hacked the league's communication systems until she remembered just who he held in his clutches.

"Oh, look Harley dear, another birdy, I wonder if she sings as well as our little Robin", snapping out of her shock Canary leapt forward and hit the record button on the panel, as she did so The Joker spoke again.

"Tell me, Miss Canary, are you the only one watching this"? Before she could answer he spoke again.

"Because if you are then I'd advise you to get together all the league members you can, especially Batman, because I'm about to put on one hell'va show", he reached forwards and his forehead filled the screen and Canary thought she could almost see the team over the top of his head but he popped back into frame before she could make out details.

"Oh and if you're not all gathered back here in one hour then I might get a little but grumpy and you won't like me when I'm grumpy, just ask Robin he knows all about that", he paused waiting he Canary to react and spoke again when he saw immense anger plastered on her face.

"Oh wait, you can't because I have him", he laughed and Canary's sharp ears picked up another laugh, higher in pitch, join his.

"And why is it that I, The Joker, have poor little Robin, oh yeah that's why. Because the All Mighty, All Powerful Justice League couldn't protect their precious sidekicks". With those last words and his echoing laugh the screen when blank.

_2 Hours before_

The team had watched anxiously as Robin and Superboy were released from the intricate torture machine and carried back into the same room as them.

Both teenagers were weak and tired after the ordeal but the Joker showed them no mercy, throwing Robin to the ground like he was a sack of potatoes and slamming Superboy into the chair, jarring his head against the back, and tying the chunk of kryptonite to his wrist.

Now finished with Conner he turned his attention back to Robin, who was trying to roll onto his back, desperate to stop the flow of blood from his wounds.

The Joker bent menacingly over the boy, putting his moth to his ear and whispering,

"I want you to hack into the leagues computer systems and if you don't then I will kill one of your friends", he started to stand grabbing the front of Robin's uniform and bringing him up to his pale, white face.

"And I will make you choose which one". With a smile of pure joy he hurled to boy wonder towards the control panels and holographic screen that had, only moments before, show the horrifying image of Robin's pain.

He stumbled, unable to keep his balance and fell, almost hitting his head on the panel. The Joker strode over and picked Robin up by his cape, placing his hand on his back to steady him.

"Do it now boy, you and I both know I'm not joking", Robin felt sick to his stomach as he listened to the Jokers laughter and placed his fingers on the keyboard, knowing full well what he was about to do.

_3 hours later_

Most of the league had arrived within half an hour of Black Canary's message, Batman being the first. Forty minutes later they had all gathered around the screen waiting for the Joker to contact them.

Batman was agitated, unable to stay still and was pacing around the room, his eyes never leaving the screen. It was getting to the point that it was annoying even the Flash and being a Flash he was unable to keep his mouth shut.

"Hey Batman, you wanna stop pacing around so much otherwise you might burn a hole in the floor", Batman paused and turned shooting glare a Flash but he would not step down.

"You know if Robin were here he would say the same thing", it was meant to be a joke but once the words were out of his moth he regretted them.

The whole room seemed to take on a tense atmosphere, as Batman stood glaring at Flash and Flash looked as though he was about to bolt for the door. The situation was defused as the screen everyone had previously been staring at lit up.

There was the Joker, face lighting up as the saw all the heroes who gathered.

"Well, well, well, looks like the little blonde canary was able to do as I asked, how exciting. And is that Batman I see, oh it has been _such_ a long time, hasn't it Batsy".

"Where are the children Joker", Batman turned his glare on the screen.

"Not so fast Batsy, I know you, of all people, must be positively _bursting_ with excitement to play my new game but how about you sit down and relax for a while, I know you must be tired after spending all that time looking for _Robin, _who you didn't happen to why not sit back, relax, maybe watch a movie, or better yet watch one of mine". Then with an echo of laughter the screen went blank. The Justice league stood there for a moment, wondering what to do or if the Joker had finished toying with them. A small murmur broke out amongst those who had gather until a tiny beeping broke through their chatter. The screen crackled with static and after a moment lit up with a pre-recorded video. The talking stopped immediately as they waited anxiously for the video to start.

**A/N: So there it is the chapter that took way to long. Please tell me what you think, I tried to work really hard on this to make up a little for the fact I haven't posted in months. I am already halfway through chapter 10 so hopefully I can post that sometime next week. As always I hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you thought.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay chapter 10 and I just want to take the chance to say thank you, for all the reviews, all the follows and all the favorites. You guys are just awesome, honestly I don't think I would have gotten this far if not for your encouragement, so thank you.**

Batman watched, stony faced, refusing to show any emotion but inside he was burning. He watched the whole horrible recording. Watched as Robin and Superboy were dragged away, watched as they were strapped into the horrendous contraption, clenching his fist as the Kryptonite lowered, getting nearer to Conner.

From across the room he heard Clark gasping in horror and disgust as he realized what would end up happening. He heard the smash of a computer as Clark lashed out but worst of all he heard the tiny, muffled sobbing of Zatanna as she watched from the door way.

But the worst was yet to come. Batman saw the tiny nod that Robin gave, moments before Superboy released his hold, he cringed at the sound of Robin's strangled screams. Behind his mask Batman bit his tongue, trying to keep himself from tearing down then entire league's computer system and destroying every part of that video.

When the video was finished, ending with a close up of Robin's pained face, the screen went blank and the room seamed to echo with his screams still. The static came back, a little longer this time, then the Joker was there, filling the screen and the room with his presence.

"Well, what did you think Batman, pretty good for a home movie isn't it", He smiled happily then reached down to pull something off the floor, "And to think", He grunted as he spoke, "That your little...", he heaved and bought the limp body of Robin up to the screen.

Batman narrowed his eyes, to any other it might appear as though Robin was unconscious but Batman could see through the lie.

"...Your little bird was quite the performer, don't cha' think Batman, a lot of hidden talent there", he laughed and as he did so, he shook Robin around, flicking a few drops of blood onto the camera lens.

As the boy shook Batman saw what others did not, Robin's lips moving, just slightly, but mouthing one word over and over again, _Static_. Then the Joker stopped shaking him and Robin went limp again.

"Aww com'on Batman, don't you have anything to say, anything at all…" The Joker trailed off, waiting for Batman's reply, he did not disappoint.

"I will find you Joker and I will drag you straight back to Arkham where you belong", He crossed his arms as the Joker laughed.

"Well, Batman, your nothing if not precise", He laughed again, "But I think I want to finish this little game before I go back inside", and with that he dropped Robin to the floor and shut of the communication.

As soon as the screen went blank the justice league erupted into chaos. The Flash and Green Arrow were yelling, Superman was franticly pacing around the room. Zatara and Aquaman stood there awkwardly, a shameful feeling a relief that their sidekicks had already been recused. All the while Black Canary and Martian Man-hunter tried to calm everyone down, but their soothing words were drown out by all the shouting.

Batman ignored them all, heading straight for the door. He had already recorded the video and wanted to examine it further back at the Batcave. As he walked out he saw Zatanna sitting beside the doorway, knees huddled up to her chest, crying.

He knelt down and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up, surprised to see Batman, and thought fearfully that he was going to scold her. Batman saw this fear and knew that her concern mirrored his own.

With a deep breath he said, "We will find them", then stood up and walked away. Zatanna watched him go and got up to leave herself, wondering how those four words could make her feel so much better when it seemed like the world was crashing down.

Robin watched with fear and hatred as the Joker skipped along singing.

"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe,

Catch a sidekick by the toe.

If they scream, don't let them go,

Eeny, meeny, miny, moe."

He had his eyes closed and was pointing to one teen at a time. All too soon he came to the last word of the song. The Joker opened his eyes and clapped his hands in delight. "Looks like it's little miss archers turn".

In the background Robin could hear Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn laughing, as Artemis's face turned white with fear. She struggled at vines wrapped around her and Robin made a feeble effort to do so as well.

But they both knew there was no point, there was no escape and as they were carried to whatever the Joker had planned for them Robin hoped that Batman had got his message.

He looked around as the stopped, suddenly aware of his surroundings. They were a another room, like the one he had been in with Conner only this time the machine had been replaced. In its place was a target, a bow and a quiver of arrows.

Robin saw Artemis from the corner of his eye and knew she was trying to put on a brave face. He was unexpectedly dropped then picked up roughly by the Joker and shoved into a glass case built into the brick wall.

His wrists and ankles were shackled to the wall and Robin couldn't help but try and make a joke, "Really Joker, even now your still scared of me, so scared you have to chain me to a wall", He smirked and looked over at Artemis, seeing a small smile on her face. For one tiny moment he could almost forget how badly everything had gone wrong.

Then The Joker banged a fist on the side on the glass laughing cruelly, "Oh my little bird, you will find out what these chains are for soon enough", he walked away with a nonchalant shrug and Robin found himself giving in to fear once again.

But now it was Artemis's turn to take a swing at the Joker. She spun and landed a kick to Harley, square on her jaw, she fell to the ground groaning. She grinned and ran to the bow and arrows, in just a few seconds she had an arrow nocked and was aiming it at the Joker's head. But the madman just smiled, "Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you".

Artimis just shook her head, "You not me Joker and I'm not you", without a seconds hesitation she released the arrow. The Joker just laughed and jumped out of the way, when he stood again Artimis noticed with satisfaction that she had managed to cut his arm.

However the Joker didn't seem to notice as he brought a small remote with a single button out from his pocket. He licked his cracked, red lips and pressed the button. Not a second latter the room was filled with screaming, namely Robin's.

He had felt a sudden prick in his wrists, it stung but was not the true cause of his pain. It was the burning sensation that began a few moments after the stinting. It stared small but took only seconds for the pain to build. He struggled not to scream but the pain became unbearable, he let out a terrible shirk convulsing as he did so.

Artimis glanced over and saw Robin, struggling against the chains that held him, convulsing and screaming. She ran over, looking for the cause but could see nothing. "What have you done to him", she shouted in frustration, not expecting an answer.

"Well you see those little shackles on his wrists; they have tiny little needles in them. Right now those needles have priced right into his veins and are injecting him with a lovely little concoction I cooked up last night". He glanced up at a camera in the corner of the room and walked over to Artimis, leaning over her shoulder he spoke, "See that target over there, it has a pressure plate in it, hit a bullseye and you hit the pressure plate. Hit the pressure plate and you will cut off the toxin supply".

He stood, moving over to the middle of the room by Harley's unconscious body. "Well get to it, the arrows must all hit the target exactly three seconds after the first. Three seconds Artimis, no more, no less understood". Artimis nodded and ran over to the bow and arrows, picking them up she drew back.

The Joker smiled and knelt down, snapping a chain around her ankle but Artimis took no notice all ready lining up her fire. With a grunt he picked up Harley and walked out, locking the door behind him, Artimis didn't even glance up to busying concentrating.

She fired, counting three seconds before firing again. She repeated this processes again and again, not stopping, even when her arm grew tired and sore. She wasn't sure when it happened exactly but she suddenly became aware that Robin had stopped screaming. She was tempted to turn and cheek on him but if she did that she may miss the time interval or the target and then Robin would begin hurting again.

All too soon Artimis came down to her last arrow. She looked towards the camera, "Joker please, I need more arrows", but only silence was her answer. She dropped the bow, her body going weak as Robin began to scream again. She tugged and pulled at the chain around her ankle, tearing her skin and not caring. Robin's screams began to grow louder and with them Artemis's struggled grew more frantic.

She picked up the bow again, trying to use it to break the chain or at least leaver it up from the ground. When that didn't work she snapped it and tried to use the small splinters of wood as lock picks, but they simply broke and splintered even more. She screamed in frustration as she realized that nothing she did worked.

Sobs racking her body she fell to the ground, the sound of her cries mixing with Robin's screams. She didn't know how long it lasted for, how long they spent in an agony of their own, Robin screaming in pain Artimis crying for him, but it last long enough for her tears to run dry and Robin's screams to become silent.

It seemed like weeks before they were both finally released, The Joker either having run out of interest or run out of tape. They were taken from the room and placed back with the others, Artimis strapped back into her chair and Robin thrown roughly to the ground. The three villains turned to leave them but Wally's shots stopped them, "you can't leave him like that, with open wounds and in such an unhygienic place, he'll die before a few hours". The speedster was breathing hard and fast, afraid of speaking up but even more fearful for his friend.

The Joker stood there rubbing his chin, appearing to think about what Wally had said, "Well…Suppose your right…Leave him there and the boy could very well get an infection and die", he smiled cruelly and turned to Harley, "And we couldn't have that now could we". She giggled and clung to the Joker's arm, "No we couldn't puddin".

"Alright we'll get the bird some medical supplies but someone had better keep the bird alive until we get back", he glanced over at Poison Ivy and with a wave of her hand vines rushed over to release Miss Martian. She gasped as she fell to the ground, getting up quickly to run to Robin's side.

She crouched there protectively, even though there would have been nothing she could do if the Joker attacked, because of the power restraining collar around her neck. The Joker laughed at her and tossed his jacket over, "use this to and whatever else you can find to keep the boy alive until we get back". The Joker turned to leave, Harley still clinging to his arm, "Oh and if he dies…well let's just say, it wont be long until your reunited", with those haunting words and a frightening smile he turned and left, locking the door behind him.

**A/N: Well I think this is my longest chapter yet, I had trouble finding an end to it. But every chapter has to end somewhere. Not sure when I will have chapter 11 up but hopefully it won't be to long.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay so this chapter is a bit more of a filler type chapter, but it is a very important chapter. So a little less whump then usual but none the less exciting. **

Artimis slowly dabbed the jacket over Robin's wounds, being careful not to damage his wounds and further. He was shivering and moaning, his body flinching every time Artimis touched him. She was crying, her face streaked with Robin's blood as she had tried to wipe the tears away.

"Ripe it into strips", Artimis looked up, eyes narrowed at Wally. "The jacket, ripe it into strips and tie them around his wounds", at any other time she may have retorted with a sarcastic comment about how she wasn't dumb but currently, she had none of her usual fire left. She simply did as she was told, ripping it up and tiring them carefully around the worst injuries.

In a hopeful day dream Artimis imagined Batman and the Justice League busting through the door, freeing them, dragging the joker and his sadistic friends back to Arkham and getting Robin away from this torture chamber. She sat back, cradling the boys head in her lap, wondering how long it would be until the Justice League found them.

The Justice League, however, was not so sure they would be able to rescue the teens. They did not know what to do with themselves, after they had seen the tape they had argued and bickered stopping only when they realized Batman had left. They stood there, standing awkwardly, unsure how to acknowledge each other. Finally Superman spoke.

"We must save them and to do that we must work as a team", the Justice League stood there, staring at Clark as though they couldn't believe what he had just said. "Way to state the obvious Supey… and just how do you propose we do that, it wouldn't be too hard, well that is, it wouldn't be too hard if we knew where the hell the kids were, but we DON'T. We have no clues, no leads, NOTHING…nothing", the flash spoke, anger growing with every word.

Silence fell on the room once more as they all came to the same conclusion, there was nothing they could do, there was no place they could search that they hadn't searched already. They were as powerless as the kids, bound by the ropes of the unknown. They were to afraid to speak it out loud but all of them, each and every person standing in that room, doubted that even _the _Batman was going to bring them back alive, or even bring them back at all.

After walking out on the Justice League Batman had headed straight for the Batplane. It wasn't long before he was wrapped in the darkness of the Batcave. He sat down at the compute console, Alfred waling to stand behind him. Neither of them spoke, they didn't need they just stared at the images on the screen, playing once again the horrible ordeal Robin had been through.

Gritting his teeth the Dark Knight pressed fast-forward, stopping at the end, when the Joker had been addressing him. He slowed the frames, he was sure he had seen Robin trying to talk to him and he was right. Although he didn't need to Batman ran a quick lip-reading program. The results flashed up on the screen, it was one word, just one, repeated many times.

_"Sorry"._

Batman sat there, staring at the word and supressing a terrible, vengeful rage. He got up, pulling off his cowl and throwing it to the side; he walked away, heading for the darkest corners of the room, needing the seclusion of shadows. He blinked, once, twice, trying to clear dust from his eyes and sat down, that one word weighing on his chest worse than the guilt of his lost parents.

Alfred watched him walk away, the both of them blinking tears from their eyes. Alfred shook his head and sat down sighing. He set to work, running the video through every computer program they had, analysing every frame with his own eyes too.

"Hey kids your Uncle J is home".

"An' don't forget your Aunty Harley".

The teens all tensed as The Joker and Harley entered the room, Poison Ivy nowhere to be seen. Artimis tightened her grip on Robin, hands placed protectively around his head. The two laughed at her feeble attempt at defending him.

A box was tossed at her feet, on it she saw the universal Red Cross symbol. She said nothing as the two headed back for the door. "Enjoy the rest while you can my little Robin, it won't last long" The Joker sneered as they walked out.

When the door banged shut and the lock clicked into place Artimis began moving again. She opened the box and began pulling out bandages and disinfectant, she cleaned the wound and wrapped them, trying her best not to hurt the small boy.

It seemed like hours before he began to stir but it was an immense relief when he did. He tried to sit up but Artimis held him down, "Just rest for now", she said kindly, giving him a few sips of water. He lay back down, slipping into sleep. Artimis watched over him, in fact they all did, not one of his friends took their eyes off his small figure. She may have been deluding herself but Artimis thought she could almost see colour returning to Robin's pale figure.

Back at Justice League headquarters things had begun to settle down. The members had managed to calm themselves down a bit and were now all working furiously to find the team. Superman was cheeking every surveillance camera in the DC area while Flash, Martian Manhunter, Zatara and Green Arrow to pay a little '_visit'_ to all the local crime gangs, seeing if they had any information.

Black Canary and Wonder Woman had, against the majority of the Justice League's wish's, gone to Arkham Asylum in search on any answers on the Joker's breakout as well as any possible hideout's he may have.

But to the disappointment of all, they turned up with nothing. No surveillance footage, No criminals informants and no leads from Arkham as to the location of the Joker or a clue as to how he managed to escape. They milled about, aimless again, until the ping of a message notification caught their attention.

They gathered around the computer, hoping for a message from batman saying that he knew the Joker's location and was requesting backup. The flash opened the message and as one their hope fell as one, sick, sentence crushed them, _'who's ready for the sequel?"_ Under the message was an attached video file.

Superman set up a trace on the email address but knew it would bounce back. With a sigh of resignation his shoulders hunched and he spoke, "I'll go call Batman".

Batman was still sitting in his dark corner, holding a small tracking device in his hands when Alfred came over. "I can't find him Alfred, the tracer can't be destroyed but I can't find him". For a moment Alfred looked confused then remembered the tiny tracker Batman had placed in Robin's utility belt, "Perhaps he is using overlaying signals to prevent you from finding him". Batman sighed, knowing that Alfred was right; he was not going to find Robin by sitting around in the dark.

Alfred spoke again, holding a mobile phone out to Batman "I'm sorry sir, I know this is a bad time to interrupt you but you've got a call from the Justice League. I believe it is of the upmost importance". Batman sighed and slowly got up, his bones seeming to creak as though he was an old man. Alfred got a glimpse of his face, which seemed to have aged 5 years, deep lines of worry etched into his skin.

Passing the phone to Batman Alfred went back to the computers to continue his work. He could hear the snippets of the conversation but did his best to ignore it, his mind was needed for other, more important task's.

Silently Batman walked up behind his old friend, "They need me back to HQ, Joker's sent another video". Alfred nodded, "Oh and might I request that you send me a copy of this new video as soon as is possible sir". Batman nodded but said nothing, heading for the Batplane.

Alfred watched him go then turned back to the computer. He smiled as he bought up another page, this one full of decoding data. He took a sip from his nearby drink as a small flame of hope flicked inside him.

_Decoding process 23% complete…_

Robin had managed to get as few hours sleep and so had the other teens, taking turned to watch over him while the others slept. They were even able to have a bit of light conversation with Wally cracking a joker or two.

It was all too soon when the Joker came back and shattered their relative peace. Artimis was picked up and placed back into her chair and even had a collar locked around her neck. Wally was almost frightened to notice that Artimis didn't bother fighting back.

He turned to look at the Joker, his teeth gritted in anger and his hands clenched with rage. The Joker seemed to notice this and walked over the Wally, bending down close so that they were face to face. Wally recoiled as the madman's foul breath wafted into his nostrils.

"I think Kidflash over here has got a bit of_ unused_ energy, perhaps we should let him out for a run". The Joker smiled and stood up straight, hands on his hips, "Wha'da think Miss Quinn", he asked as he hugged Harley. "I think it's a great idea mist'a J".

Off to the side Robin began to stir, woken by the noise. The Joker glanced over at him, his smile cruel and his eyes alight with a fiery passion, hungry for Robin's pain. He held up his hand and with a gesture to Ivy Vines began to wrap themselves around Wally and Robin.

Wally kicked and flailed about, struggling, uselessly, in Ivy's vines. They were taken and placed in another room, this on containing a treadmill and what was almost certainly and electric chair. "NO"! Wally screamed as they were carried in, he knew exactly what the Joker was planning and wanted no part of it.

"Joker please, do whatever you want to me, I don't care, but please just leave Robin out of this.", his eye were misting over as his anger and fear grew. "Look at him, he can't take much more of this! Please Joker just leave him alone".

The Joker laughed. Harley laughed. Ivy laughed. It filled them all with such joy to see the boy begging for his friend. Robin, fully awake now, looked up and smiled at Wally. He wanted to thank him for trying, although he knew that it was useless attempt as the Joker would never give up a chance to bring him more pain, the gesture was what really mattered to him.

The Joker lent down, getting close to Wally once again, "Poor boy, look at you, begging is truly pathetic", he gave a laugh and kicked Wally, hard in the stomach, "But it is _so_ gratifying". Using his hair he picked Wally up and brought him up to his face, forcing him to look at his pale, white face.

"How loyal of you, to offer yourself in his place, how _noble_, but deep down you only offered yourself because you knew I would _refuse_". He laughed and tossed Wally over to the treadmill, he motioned for Ivy to place Robin in the chair.

Wally watched helplessly, his head hung in despair. The Joker flicked a nearby switch, "This'll only take a moment to warm up, I would start running if I were you", he glanced over at the treadmill one eyebrow raised.

Wally to the hint, running over to it as fast as he could. But he reached it two seconds to late, the air seemed to crackled with electricity and the next thing Wally heard was Robin's screams. He jumped up onto the treadmill, his feet a blur as he ran faster then he ever had in his entire life.

He glanced over at Robin, who was breathing hard but appeared to be in less pain. Wally glared at the Joker, not needing him to explain how the machine worked, run fast and the electricity would be shut off, stop running and the electricity was turned back on. He didn't care how it worked, the only thought on his mind was concentrating on running as fast as he could.

But even then Wally could not push back the horrifying thought that eventually he would run out of energy, eventually he could stop or pass out, eventually the electricity would be turned back on and Robin would scream and hurt and it was all the Joker fault.

Wally sighed and pushed the thought as far back as he could, for now he would do what he could, he would last as long as he could, for Robin, no matter what happened Wally didn't want his best friend to get hurt anymore.

**A/N: So hopefully that chapter wasn't to boring. Bits and pieces are falling into place and the end is approaching (That was failed attempt tp sound cool and interesting) So yeah, as always please leave a review and I have absolutely no idea when the next chapter will be up. Sorry!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi guys…please don't murder me. I know I haven't updated in a…long time…but I have excuses. Just the usual, school work, also a bit of writers block. Happens to us all…right…. Anyway, once more I am sorry for keeping you guys hanging and a big thank you to everyone for sticking with me and sticking with this story, you guys are what keep me writing. So on with the story!**

Neither Wally nor Robin had any idea how long they had been locked in that room. It could have been minuets, hours, they no longer had a concept of day or night and Robin had lost count of the hours they had been in the Joker's custody since waking up in this nightmare.

What they both knew, though, was that Wally was growing tired. They had not eaten for days and Wally was burning carbs faster than the ever, knowing that if he stopped, even for a second, Robin would bare the punishment.

It was a useless effort though uselessly prolonging Robin's pain. Glancing over at Robin, Wally could see the pain and fear on his best friends face, but also resignation. Robin looked at him and gave a tiny smile and nodded his head, signalling that it was okay for Wally to stop.

But Wally shook his head, he would run himself to the ground before he let Robin get hurt anymore. So that's exactly what he did. Robin watched, fighting back tears as his best friend grew weaker. He could already feel small zaps from the chair and the hair on his arms was standing on end.

"Wally, please…there's no point…just stop", Robin called out weakly. Wally bit his lip, tired eyes staring at his friend. He opened his mouth, ready to argue but before he could the last of his energy ran dry. Wally tripped over his own feet and fell. The momentum of the treadmill throwing him off, onto the gritty ground. However from the angle he was at, it looked to Robin as though he had jumped.

Wally groaned as he landed on the old, half healed, cut the Joker had given him when they had first fought and been caught. He tried to slow his breathing and bring his heart rate, which was going dangerously fast, down to a slower pace. He was utterly spent. He didn't even have the energy to place his hands over his ears to try and blot out the sounds of Robin's screams.

Robin convulsed and shook as the electricity ran through his body. His back arched in the chair and he let out a horrible shrill scream. Through his half-closed eyes he could see Wally, lying on the ground in front of him. To Robin it almost looked as though he was dead, and for a moment, Robin envied him.

Wally rolled over onto his stomach, pushing his hands underneath himself in order to try and get up. The door creaked as it opened and the Joker laughed as he strode in, looking incredibly happy with himself. Wally managed to push himself up so that he was knelling. With a groan he used to wall and finally, painfully, pulled himself up to stand on shaky legs.

Wally took a deep breath, standing straight and puffing his chest out, putting on a brave face. The Joker laughed at his feeble attempts of bravery. "Why…are you…doing this…to him", Wally stumbled over the words. The Joker threw his head back and laughed, "Well you see, Kid-Fast, I am doing this, all this, to break the bird. You see, my little Robin is not a weakling, like others I know. Believe me the last time I tried this he just wouldn't crack. But now I have it all figured out".

Robin's body stopped shaking as the electricity cut out and his head lolled to the side. The Joker walked over to him and began stroking Robin's head. Smiling he picked up the conversation again. "You see it's not the physical side of torture that gets to people, it's the mental part. By using his friends, his teammates, to hurt him I can play with his mind, break it, and when I'm done I will…", he paused trying to think of the right word,"…reshape it. Robin will become a puppet and I the puppet master". He laughed his cruel laugh, stilling stoking Robin's hair.

Wally looked up at the madman and, for the first time, understood just what the Joker was saying. "You're trying to poison him against us, make him think that we are his enemy, then he will tell you anything you want". The Joker threw back his head and gave an almighty laugh. Wiping a tear from his eye he shook his head, "oh you dumb, naive boy. Robin will be my puppet, a toy completely obedient to my every order. He will do _anything_ I tell him to".

The Joker stood there, patting Robin as though he was a dog and smiling smugly. For a moment, Wally thought he was going to throw up. "Well it won't work, Robin won't do you anything you tell him to", Wally shouted defiantly. But the Joker just laughed and smiled, "Are you really so sure about that? Are you one hundred percent certain, that your precious little teammate won't stab you in the back…or the front…depends on my orders really", He stepped over to Wally, pushing him back against the wall he was leaning on and

"I warned you. I warned you all right at the beginning. I told you I would break the bird and I nearly have, just one more teammate to go…one more betrayal and that should do it. Trust me, FlashBoy, this last one… it's gonna' be a real _blast_".

As Batman entered the room a hushed and awkward silence fell. He spoke to no one, simply brushing past them and opening the video file they had received. He stood there, waiting for the static to pass, and clenched his fists when the Jokers face filled the screen. The others noticed the way he tensed but none approached to comfort him.

They all watched, the entire Justice League, seething in anger as their partners, their friends, were mercilessly hurt. They watched as Artimis ran out of arrows, they cringed as she fell sobbing for her friend. Green Arrow's hand tightened on his bow and Black Canary moved closer to him, placing her arms around his shoulders and hugging him tight in an attempt to comfort him.

They saw Robin begin locked into the electric chair and Wally dragged over to the treadmill. The Flash was vibrating on the spot as Wally ran himself to the ground trying to protect Robin from the electric current that would undoubtedly course through his body. His anger built then exploded as the video cut to black just as Wally was thrown off the treadmill.

Batman stood in silence as the Flash and Green arrow shouted uselessly. He sighed and went to walk out of the room but was stopped by The Flash. "Why haven't you found them yet?" He question angrily. Before Batman could reply Flash spoke again, "you're supposed to be the 'world's best detective' so why haven't you found them yet".

Batman's teeth ground together as he resisted the urge to reach out and punch the Flash, hard. "Look Barry it's not as simple as that" Black Canary calmly approached him. "Bruce is doing everything he can, we all are-". "THEN IT"S NOT ENOUGH", Barry shouted in rage.

"Please, my friend, just calm down", Martian Man-hunter tried to reach out to the enraged speedster, spending him calming thoughts with his telepathy. Breathing hard Barry collapsed, sinking to the ground. Outside the conflict Green Arrow was watching with narrowed eyes.

"He has a point Batman", Black Canary turned to scold her partner. "Oliver, do you really think this is a good idea". But he didn't even glance at her, just stared at Bruce. "You're the 'worlds greatest detective' Batman. We are relying on you to find these kids, because frankly if you can't then no one can". Batman nodded, "I know". Without another word he pushed trough the rest of the Justice League, leaving the room in grim silence.

He went out to the hall, where this time not only Zatanna but Aqualad to. Batman sighed, "You two shouldn't be here". Aqua lad nodded, "I'm sorry but with all due respect batman, we really should. Robin is our friend to; we have a right to know what is going on". Batman nodded his understanding and, without another word, continued on his way.

"Batman", Zatanna called after him, "I know your busy sir, that's why Kal and I, we were wondering if there was any way we could help". Batman didn't even turn, giving them a curt reply, "no". He began walking again. "Please Batman…it's like Kal said, he's out friend to". Batman sighed and turned, "Zatanna, Kaldur, there is _nothing_ either of you can do. So forget it and go home". The two of them stood, shocked to the core as Batman turned to corner and disappeared.

Zatanna wiped yet another tear from her eye as Batman left them. She barley felt Kaldur's hand resting on her shoulder. "It's my fault…that…that you guys…that Robin…it's my fault Kal…I have to do something…" Kaldur turned her around to face him, "No Zatanna, don't you dare think that…the fault lies on the Joker not you".

She sobbed, "But Kal…I wasn't there….I should have been with you guys, when you were fighting". Kal shook his head, "No… Zatanna. Do not think like that. What about the people you saved, the ones in those burning buildings. If you had been fighting with us then those people would not be alive".

Zatanna wiped her tears away, "Thanks Kal…I know your right…but I still can't help but feel like it's all my fault". Kaldur nodded, "I understand what you mean Zatanna, I think we all do". Comforting arm around her shoulders Kaldur and Zatanna left. Each with a guilty weight as crushing as the rest of the Justice League's.

Back at the Batcave Alfred sat in exactly the same poison as he had been when Bruce had left. Wordlessly, Bruce threw a copy of the video the Joker had sent them, in front of Alfred. "Thank you sir", but the words were said to air as Bruce was already gone.

Alfred continued his work, undeterred. He stared at the computer screen running all the different videos at the same time. He paused then made a cut in a simple video editing system. Trying not to look he deleted the parts with any kind of visual. In the end he was left with only the static.

Alfred moved the newly cut files, placing them into a decoding program. It had not been a simple task to find a compatible system, as it was Alfred had ended up having to use three different versions of decoding software.

Taking a sip from his drink he watched as the first cut made its way through the first program. A small smile tugged at his lips as he saw the results. He had not believed it when he had first seen it, thinking that perhaps his logic was being clouded with fools hope.

But there it was, right in front of him, clear and factual evidence. His eyes brimmed with tears as he stared at the tiny snippet of tracing code. Even though it was such a small amount Alfred could still recognize it, after all he and Richard had developed it long ago.

It had begun as a simple competition between Bruce and Dick about 3 or 4 years ago. The two of them had been trying to out tech each other and Dick had run into a little problem with the programming. Of course Alfred was there and ready to help. Always the hero in his own way, Alfred assisted Richard in completing the code.

However when the code was eventually completed, it was dysfunctional. Sending signals out to random devices rather then his belt. In the end Bruce won the competition and Dick abandoned the code, or so Alfred had thought.

Chuckling to himself, he thought about how long Dick must have spent working on fixing that code. He must have only just fixed and installed it otherwise, Alfred was sure, that Dick would have shown it to Bruce by now.

Sighing he shook his head; he'd had more then enough time to reminisce. With shaking hands he began to put the other cuts into the program. It would take awhile, a few hours at least, but soon he would have a way to trace, and save, Robin.

_Decoding process 37% complete…_

**A/N: Okay I hope I did a good job on this chapter. It took me a while to get the last scene right and it still feels a little…off I guess, I hope it isn't confusing or anything like that. I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter and fingers crossed I will be able to make another update soon. And as always, reviews are greatly appreciated, especially critiquing. **


End file.
